The Ultimate Threat
by DeathGoblin
Summary: The future has been destroyed by a new villain. King Yemma, and Bulma try to find a way to prevent this future, while Gotenks struggles through it. What is this new enemie's relation to Gohan and can he be stopped?
1. The Future

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

A sixteen-year-old Gotenks flew through a city. It was in ruins, and there wasn't a single building left untouched.

Looking around, Gotenks scanned for survivors. _Looks like nobody survived…why…why did this have to happen? Of all the people who could terrorize the earth, I would never have expected him. _

Gotenks stopped his search after reaching the outskirts of the city. He was keeping a low profile, and was only in his normal form.

He turned his wrist communicator on, and a face appeared on the screen. It was Android Seventeen.

"Let me guess, no survivors again?"

"Yeah…he's always so thorough. I just wish I knew how we could stop him."

"Well I think it's best if you come back to the cabin where it's safer. You don't want to be cauuuu-"

The communicator went on the fritz. Gotenks tapped it a few times. "Darn it! Why'd it have to go on the fritz now?"

"Bet you wish Bulma was around to fix it."

Gotenks' eyes widened as he spun around to see a tall, muscular figure standing before him. "You!"

The figure was about six feet tall, and had a bulky build. He had long, silver hair that went down to his waist, and fur of the same color that covered all of his upper body except the head, neck, fingers and palms. He had no eyebrows, instead having pronounced brow ridges. His upper body was exposed, and he wore purple gi pants, and black boots.

The figure took a step towards Gotenks. "Long time no see, Gotenks. My you've grown up."

"Stay back!" Gotenks erupted into his super saiyan 3 form.

The figure laughed. "This looks like it'll be fun."

A large explosion took out the an entire section of the city as well as much of the surrounding mountains.

* * *

As all this was unfolding on the earth, King Yemma watched with a dismayed expression.

"This is awful. The only reason I'm not busy is because there are hardly any people left to die."

"Just in sir," said an ogre. "The population of earth has plummeted to just ten percent of what it once was."

"Ten percent!" King Yemma reclined back in his chair. "Oh, he gives me such a headache. He used to be such a good boy too."

"You called for me King Yemma?" Bulma walked into the room. The halo over her head indicating that she was dead.

"Ah Bulma, I was waiting for you." King Yemma showed Bulma an image of what was unfolding on Earth.

Bulma covered her mouth. "That…that's horrible!"

"Yes and it can only get worse from here."

"So…what can I do about it?"

"Well…I've thought it over a couple times and, you built a time machine didn't you…well the you from an alternate reality?"

"I did…where are you going with this?"

"I was thinking, that perhaps you, and several other scientists in other world could get together and build…something along the lines of a time portal. Something that would, instead of just traveling to the past, would open up a rift between the past and the present."

Bulma thought for a moment. "It's very difficult, not to mention that there's a slight risk in doing that, but I suppose I could do it. Especially those Tuffle scientists will help me out."

"Then it's settled. I just hope you can get it up and running before the entire population of Earth is exterminated.

* * *

7 years earlier:

Gohan stood, leaning on a railing on a balcony at Capsule Corp. He was enjoying the party there. Everyone he had known through his father was there, including Piccolo, Tien and Chaotzu, who rarely if ever, attended any of the parties.

He let out a deep sigh, all the dancing and talking was fun, but something didn't feel quite right to him. Maybe he was just paranoid, but he had found it hard to believe that it could all be over.

It had been the perfect ending. They had beaten the ultimate bad guy by bringing the whole planet together. Hercule had redeemed himself for all his lies, and his father was now back and living with his family. Krillin was finally married, and Piccolo had learned to loosen up a bit more, not to mention the fact that Gohan had a beautiful girlfriend as well as a bright future as a scholar.

This was like a fairy tale ending, but it seemed too good for Gohan to believe. There was bound to be a new threat…there had to be one.

It had happened before, in Future Trunks' timeline. It was technically a fairy tale ending when his dad finally returned to Earth and beat Frieza and King Cold once and for all. Bulma was able to get Vegeta to open his heart, and ended up with the man of her dreams and a child. They were all free to settle down…until Goku died to that heart virus, and the androids showed up.

If it could happen in that timeline, then it definitely would in this one.

Gohan's restless spirit was stirred when he sensed a familiar power level.

_Frieza? Here, and with his father? But how?_ Not bothering to try to answer those questions, Gohan took off to face this new threat. The others were apparently too busy partying to notice.

He flew after the power levels with a vigor he had never experience before; he was so excited to get some action again.

Landing in the middle of the desert, he saw Frieza and Cold standing before him. They seemed changed some how, though Gohan couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Look who showed up. Looks like Yemma was right." Frieza smirked when he saw the questioning look on Gohan's face.

"Yemma sent you?" asked Gohan.

They both chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know," said Frieza.

"Tell my how you were able to get here. You two are supposed to be dead."

"How about this," said King Cold. "You beat us, then we tell you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "You must be joking. Surely you know how powerful I am. I'll finish you both off in an instant."

Frieza laughed. "Cocky aren't we? It's not wise to underestimate your opponent."

"We'll see!" Gohan powered up to his mystic form. He knew it was overkill, but just felt like it. Heading straight for Frieza, he aimed a punch.

He was shocked when Frieza blocked his punch. "You're holding back. You'll have to do better than that if you want to win."

King Cold phased behind Gohan and put him in a full nelson. Gohan struggled to break free.

_This is insane! How can these two be so strong? _

"Didn't I tell you not to underestimate us?" Frieza laughed at Gohan's priceless look.

"Take this!" Gohan blew Cold off with an explosive wave. Rushing at Frieza, he assaulted him with a barrage of punches and kicks. He was able to land a solid punch to Frieza's cheek, sending him to the ground.

Frieza and Cold regrouped and both started firing a barrage of Death Beams, surprisingly, they weren't aiming for any vitals.

Gohan blocked with his arms. The attacks were too fast for him to dodged. When the barrage ended, he cautiously peeked from behind his arms to see both of them hovering at his level.

"This is too easy," said Frieza. "He's much less powerful than his future self. "

"What are you two talking about?"

King Cold wagged his finger at Gohan. "Beat us first."

An enraged Gohan charged at them and took them both on. He found himself at a disadvantage as he exchanged blows with both of them.

Frieza kneed Gohan in the gut, causing him to double over. King Cold them sent the hybrid to the ground with a haymaker to the back.

"What's wrong, I thought you were the one defeated Cell."

As the two of them laughed, Gohan's rage rose to new level. It was just like when he went ballistic against Raditz. His eyes lost their pupils and his aura turned black. He sent out a pulse of power to blow Frieza and Cold farther into the sky.

Gohan then rose up into the sky, and extended his hand to them. "Necroblast!" A large black wave of energy came out of his hand and slammed into Frieza and Cold, knocking them unconscious.

Gohan panted as he regained control of himself. _What's going on? What was that attack? I've never used it before, yet it came out of me as if I knew exactly what to do. _

Shaking his head, Gohan then approached his unconscious opponents. Just then, they disappeared.

A shocked Gohan looked around before shrugging. He would think about this later. He decided not to tell any of his family or friends since he didn't want to disrupt their perfect day. What they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

* * *

Back in the future, Frieza and King Cold regained consciousness. Bulma, and King Yemma were looking down at them.

"So how did we do?" asked Frieza as he and Cold stood up.

"You both did fine," said Bulma. "But that was a close one. It's a good thing we attached those time strings to yank your bodies back to our time."

"Did you get the data you needed?" asked Cold.

"I got some of it, but I'll need to send someone else back to get more."

"How about me?" Dabura stepped into King Yemma's room.

Bulma shrugged. "Sure, you can go…just don't turn Gohan to stone."

Dabura smiled. "I gave up using that vile power a long time ago. "


	2. Revalation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan decided to go to Korin tower get a senzu bean. He didn't want his mother to freak out from seeing his wounds. When he landed at the tower Korin gave him a confused look.

"What happened to you Gohan? You're a mess."

"It's nothing important really. Can I just have a senzu bean, I don't want to worry anyone." Gohan's tone gave off a sense of urgency.

Korin decided not to press the issue. _Teenagers these days…strange, I didn't think Gohan was a masochist. _He took out a single senzu bean and gave it to Gohan. "You take care now."

"Sure, thanks." Gohan ate the senzu bean as he took off. He felt his wounds healing as he flew

When he landed at Capsule Corp. he saw his father waiting for him outside. Goku had a worried look on his face, especially when he saw the damage done to Gohan's clothing

"My gosh, what happened to you Gohan? Your mom's gonna freak out when she sees this!"

"Don't worry dad. It's nothing. I just went out for a while and became careless and crashed into some stuff."

Goku didn't look convinced. "I know you're not that careless Gohan. Now tell me what really happened."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you dad."

"Try me."

"I fought Frieza and his father. I had to go mystic to beat them, but when I did, they disappeared."

Goku stared deeply, before laughing. "That's a good one Gohan! Frieza and King Cold! Hahahahaha!"

"It's not a joke dad," said Gohan through gritted teeth.

Goku chuckled and patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Relax Gohan. I won't tell your mom about you going off to train, though you might want to go home and change into your spare clothes."

Gohan sighed. "Fine dad." Gohan turned around and took off.

As Gohan flew home, he reflected on his battle with Frieza and Cold. _They were both about as powerful as Cell was when I last fought him…I had to use my full power to beat them both…how could they have gotten so strong, and what on earth were they talking about?

* * *

_

Meanwhile, in the future:

"Wear this Dabura, and make sure you're wearing it at all times until you get back." Bulma fastened a translucent collar around Dabura's neck.

"What is it for?" asked Dabura.

"It's what both Frieza and Cold where wearing when they went back. It made sure that only Gohan could detect their power levels. We can't have Goku and the others coming to help him, it could fudge the data."

Dabura nodded.

"Here, I'll be attaching this as well." Bulma fastened a string of some sort to Dabura's collar; it too was translucent. "This string will allow me to yank you back into our time period if Gohan knocks you out cold."

"Yes of course." Dabura was now ready to go back in time.

"Hold on." All heads turned as Vegeta strolled into the room. "I demand to know why you're not sending me."

Bulma frowned at her husband. "We have to send someone who Gohan will fight. He wouldn't fight one of his friends, so we're sending his enemies."

Vegeta put on his trademark smirk. "I could always force him."

"Yes you could, but Gohan would find it suspicious that there are two Vegeta's on the planet."

Vegeta shrugged. "Fine, I see your point. Just don't mess this up Dabura."

Dabura grinned and nodded, before stepping through the time portal.

When he reached the other side, all traces of the portal and the devices he was wearing, vanished.

He chuckled to himself. "Ah yes, a one way system. I can go back in time, but only people on the other side can pull me forward to their time. What an ingenious system."

Dabura then focused his attention on finding Gohan. He was currently hovering above Gohan's house, and sensed Gohan approaching.

* * *

Gohan was shocked when he suddenly sensed a familiar power level materialize at his house. _Dabura! First Frieza and his dad, and now him?_

Gohan turned around, contemplating whether or not he should tell someone about this. "No way…they wouldn't believe me…I'll just deal with this myself."

He took off at full speed towards Dabura, once again ascending to his mystic form.

Dabura grinned when he saw the young saiyan arrive. "Ah Gohan, I've been expecting you."

"Oh really? Did King Yemma send you as well?"

Dabura wagged his index finger in a manner that Gohan found annoying. "That would be telling."

"Fine, then I'll make you tell me!" Gohan launched at Dabura with a flurry of punches and kicks.

Dabura blocked and evaded all of Gohan's attacks before leaping back. "Chew on this!" He fired his evil impulse attack.

Crossing his arms and Gohan generated a small shield to absorb the impact. The blast vaporized the clothing of his forearms ad managed to send him plummeting into a nearby mountain.

Gohan growled in anger as he emerged from the mountain. _Dabura's definitely stronger than Frieza and Cold…he might be as strong as Super Buu…but how? It's only been a year._

The demon king taunted Gohan by motioning for him to come forward. Gohan obliged and attacked him with a barrage of energy blasts. Dabura shielded himself with his arms, absorbing the damage for a few seconds before countering with his fire breath.

Gohan leapt into the sky as the flames scorched the mountainside. He felt his rage building by the second. It was the same as when Frieza and Cold had him on the ropes.

"Let's end this once and for all!" Dabura extended his palm towards Gohan and began charging red energy.

Gohan answered the challenge by cupping his hands and charging his own energy. "Ka-Me Ha-Me!"

The ground shook as they both charged their own ki into their blasts. They finished charging after a minute, and let them loose. The two blasts collided with a bang.

As the clash continued, Gohan felt himself being pushed back. Dabura was overpowering him.

"Ha! Is that all you can do boy? Come on, I want to see your true power!"

Gohan put as much energy in as he could, but he still wasn't able to help the situation. _I can't put in anymore. Old Kai unlocked all my hidden powers…there's nothing left…I'm all maxed out!_

Gohan shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the end, when a something strange happened. He felt some sort of bulging sensation at his rear end. It was as if something back there had started growing.

Soon after that, he lost all control again. His reason gave into his rage, as his pupils became ghostly white once more. His aura went from white to black and the color change also applied to his attack. The Kamehameha wave was now a the Dark Kamehameha wave.

"Take this!" Gohan gave his attack a power boost and overwhelmed Dabura's attack.

"Aaaaah!" Dabura cried out in pain as he was sent flying into the sky, only to plummet back to earth. He crashed to the ground, unconscious.

Gohan quickly regained control and realized what would happen next. "No! I will get answers!" Rushing over to Dabura and Gohan grabbed hold of his body just as the Demon King started to disappear.

He felt a weird sensation as he was yanked across the time stream to the future, becoming dizzy as his vision blurred. He lost consciousness just as he saw light, and ended up loosing his grip on Dabura.

* * *

"This isn't good," said Bulma.

"What's wrong?" asked Vegeta.

"The Gohan from the past grabbed Dabura and was yanked to our time as well."

Vegeta looked down at Dabura then back at Bulma. "Where is he? I don't see him here."

"He isn't here because he lost his grip. You see, our time string system works by first pulling the person back to the right time, then to the right place. Dabura, Frieza, and Kong Cold were all pulled back to this time period before appearing in this location. Gohan held on long enough to make it to this time, but lost his grip before he could come here."

"So where is he?" asked and anxious King Yemma.

"He's in the same place where he fought Dabura," replied Bulma gravely. "He's on earth in our time period.

"Did you at least get the necessary data," asked Vegeta.

Bulma nodded. "I did. His power spiked again when his tail's growth was stimulated."

"That explains a lot," said Vegeta. "His tail was starting to grow back, yet he kept it a secret from all of us, even his own father."

Bulma let out a deep breath. "I just hope he'll be okay down there. There's no telling what might happen if he meets his future self."

* * *

Gohan groggily opened his eyes. He took in his surroundings. He appeared to be in a desert, however, there were ruined buildings protruding from the sand. His eyes widened as he recognized the mountains that stood behind him. They were the mountains near his home; only they looked battered, as if an epic battle had taken place there only a few years ago.

"This isn't good…where am I, and where's Dabura!" Gohan looked around frantically, but couldn't see Dabura's body anywhere.

He then sensed an enormous power level in the distance.

"Whoa! Who is that? He feels so familiar…" He then sensed many people dying. It was like a thousand candles were being extinguished at once. _Darn it! He's strong, but I've got to try and stop him. _

Gohan sped off towards the area. It was near West City, only farther north. As he flew over the earth, he noted all the differences.

_There's barely any life left on the planet, though many of the forests seem intact, all the really large dinosaurs are gone, and every city I fly over has been turned into ruins. _ Gohan clenched his fists in anger. _Whoever did this must pay!_

Gohan arrived in the city and saw several dead bodies. He could hear some screaming coming from the central plaza and made his way over there. As he got closer, he saw some buildings on fire. There were also small crowds of people running.

"Necroblast!" Gohan stopped when he heard that attack name. He looked and saw a black wave of energy vaporize several fleeing groups.

He descended to the ground and made his way to the central plaza on foot.

Several people called out to him. "Are you crazy?"

"You're running the wrong way! That's where the killer is!"

Gohan ignored them and kept moving closer to the center, and deeper into the inferno. Once there, he was shocked at the piles of dead bodies, some of which had caught fire and were starting to burn.

"Who? Who could've done all this?"

"I did."

Gohan turned looked up and saw the figure sitting on one of the rooftops. He had silver waist-length hair, and silver fur, as well as pronounced brow ridges. His silver tail swished about casually behind him. He was wearing purple gi pants and black boots.

"Who are you?" Gohan took his fighting stance and powered up to his mystic form. The only answer he got was a light chuckled as the man dropped down to the ground. Gohan became angry. "Answer me!"

"Why don't you try and beat me, then I might answer your question."

"You know, I've heard that twice today, and the third time's the last straw!"

"Well then tough guy, why don't you make me tell you?"

"Fine, I will!" Gohan charged at the man and aimed a kick for his neck. To his utter shock, the man stood still and took the full force of the attack. He didn't even flinch when Gohan's leg made contact.

"That it Gohan? How disappointing."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You know my name?"

"I know you better than you know yourself."

"Is that so? Tell how you know this?"

He wagged his finger at Gohan tauntingly. "Beat me first."

Gohan's temper came back up, though he was still in control. "How about this?" He cupped his hands together and charged energy. "Kamehameha!" Gohan let loose his most powerful attack, and scored a direct hit at close range.

As the cloud of smoke formed, Gohan leapt back to get some distance. He smiled at the job he had done, however, his smile faded when he saw the figure emerged from the smoke unharmed.

The man chuckled. "Ah, the Kamehameha wave; how nostalgic. I remember when I used to use that move."

"You used the Kamehameha wave?"

"Yes, I also used an attack that you know all too well Gohan." The man raised his hand to his forehead and charged black energy. "Masenko!"

Gohan was shocked as he leapt to the side. He looked back with wide eyes as the blast vaporized a huge chunk of the city.

Gohan looked back at the man with disbelief. "Th-that at-tack…no…you can't be…"

The man laughed. "Nice to meet you younger self."

Gohan felt himself grow cold.

The older Gohan grinned maliciously at his younger self. "You should see the look on your face. It's priceless."

"I…I did all this?"

"Yes well, it was me. And you, eventually."

Gohan then noted the peculiar appearance of his older self. "What happened to you…physically?"

The older Gohan chuckled. "You like it? I call it Super Saiyan 5."

"There's a super saiyan 5?" Gohan felt like his entire world was turned upside down.

Just then he sensed another power level approaching.

The older Gohan looked up too. "Gotenks…back again."

"Gotenks?" Looking up, Gohan saw a figure that resembled super saiyan 3 Gotenks, but he was taller, not quite as tall as him or Goku, but definitely taller than Vegeta. A notable feature was a scar across his forehead.

Gotenks landed in between the two Gohans and looked from one to the other. He then glared at the older one. "Is this another one of your tricks?"

The older Gohan shrugged. "Why don't you ask him why he's here? As for me, I think I'll treat myself to some entertainment in HFIL." He then lifted into the air and fired a black energy ball. The ball exploded and created a black vortex. The older Gohan went into the vortex.

"Not so fast!" Gohan tried to follow his older self, but was stopped by Gotenks, who blocked his path.

"I don't know who you are, but it would be wise for you to not follow him." The vortex closed a few moments later. Gotenks then turned to Gohan with a questioningly look.

"Who are you? Your power level feels like Gohan's but…you look like him when he was younger."

"You're Gotenks right?" Gotenks nodded. "Well Gotenks, it may sound strange, but I am Gohan…not that Gohan, but one from the past. At least I think I'm from the past since Trunks and Goten were only eight and nine-year olds in my time."

Gotenks cupped his chin. "This is very peculiar. I think you should come back with me to the base so we can…Gohan? Gohan are you all right? Gohan!"

Gohan felt the world spiraling as he sank to his knees. His vision became blurred and the sounds around he were reduced to a whisper as he slipped out of consciousness.


	3. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan groggily opened his eyes. He felt as if he had awoken from a hangover. He noted his surroundings. He was in a bed, which was in some sort of wooden structure. There was nothing else in the room.

He then remembered what had happened earlier. _Gotenks! Where is he? Is he the one who brought me here?_

"So you're awake." Gohan sat up and as a man walked into the room.

Gohan immediately recognized whom the man looked like. "Android 18?"

The man's eyebrow twitched. "I swear…everyone does that."

Gohan was shocked. "You're a guy?"

"Yes…I'm a guy. I'm Seventeen, Eighteen's brother."

"Oh…so do you know Gotenks? I assume he's the one who brought me here."

"As a matter of fact I do. Gotenks has now defused into Goten and Trunks. They're waiting in the living room for you. Since you're the Gohan from the past, I'll assume you want an explanation about the current state of the world."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that would be great." His expression became grim. "I can't believe I'm going to hurt all those people. If there's anything I can do to prevent this future…"

"There's no point in dwelling over it now Gohan. First things first, we need to get you up to speed."

Gohan started to get up, but felt his head hurt. He groaned as he stood up with his hand on his forehead. He started walking, but nearly lost his balance.

"Easy there…let me help you." Seventeen put one of Gohan's arms around his shoulder to steady him and walked with him into the living room.

The living room showed that the building they were in was quite spacious. It was open-concept design and there was no visible boundary between it and the kitchen. The wooden structure and the various hunting and survival gear that hung on the walls gave this a wilderness lodge feel.

Gohan and Seventeen were on an elevated area, which had seven doors, each one leading to a bedroom, except for one, which led to the only bathroom in the building. There was a wooden railing, with two small sets of steps on either side, to allow someone to get to the main living area.

The living area looked like a lounge. There was a large, red, U-shaped sofa that faced a large screen. On closer inspection, one could see that it was a computer screen and not a TV. There was a granite fireplace on the left of the large screen. There was also a fairly large coffee table in front of the couch. The door leading to the outside was behind the large couch, and there was a large, fur rug in front of the door for people to wipe their feet.

At the far end, Gohan could see the kitchen and dining area. It was a simple, U-shaped kitchen that faced a dining table, which could seat up to eight people.

Gohan saw and immediately recognized Trunks and Android 16. He saw another figure, with short, spiky hair, which resembled his father; he assumed this was Goten.

Goten turned around and smiled when he saw Gohan. "Hey, he's up. "

Trunks and Sixteen turned their heads and smiled at him.

"Wow…Sixteen…how are you…alive?" Gohan had many questions floating around in his mind.

Seventeen walked Gohan over to the couch and sat him down before taking a seat next to him. "I suppose it's best if you start from the beginning."

"I'll do it," said Goten. He then turned to Gohan with a serious look. "It all started two years after the defeat of Majin Buu. We were all enjoying the peace. However, Gohan, you were…becoming somewhat restless. I have no idea why, but one day, you just snapped."

Flashback

_Ssj3 Goku slammed into the mountainside. Below him, his home lay in ruins. _

_Gohan hovered over him with a malicious grin. A black aura enveloped his body. He was currently in a form that resembled ssj3, but his hair was black, and his pupils had disappeared. _

"_Gohan please stop! Why are you doing this?" _

_Laughing maniacally, Gohan let out a wave of black energy. He reveled in Goku's last cry of death._

End

"You power suddenly spiked. Dad tried to stop you, but you easily defeated and killed him." Goten looked at the ground with sad expression. "I was able to escape."

"My father was the next to fall," said Trunks.

Flashback

_Vegeta charged forward and tried to land a punch. _

_Gohan effortlessly dodged and grabbed Vegeta's waist-length hair. He then kneed Vegeta in the gut, causing the saiyan prince to double over. Then he sent Vegeta to the ground with a double-fisted smash. _

_Vegeta coughed up blood as his hair receded back to its normal length and his eyebrows reappeared. _

"_Necroblast!" Gohan finished Vegeta off, however, the saiyan prince was too proud to scream._

End

"You even killed Piccolo," continued Goten.

Flashback

"_Stop this Gohan! You don't know what you're doing!" _

"_Time to die old friend." Gohan then laughed maniacally. _

_Piccolo growled and threw off his turban and cape. "Looks like you give me no choice. But I'm going to die fighting." _

_Piccolo tried to hit Gohan with a knife hand, but Gohan phased out of the way. Piccolo sensed Gohan's energy from behind so he turned around, only to be kneed in the gut. The blow was fatal, and Piccolo dropped to the ground, dead._

End

"You eventually tracked down and kill all of the other z-fighters," said Goten. "Then, Trunks and I were the only ones who stood a chance."

Flashback

"_Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" A stream of white ssj3 ghosts emerged from Gotenks' mouth. _

"_Your tricks won't work on me." Gohan powered up his aura, and bulldozed through the ghosts, causing a stream of explosions in his wake. _

_Gotenks' eyes widened as he backed up to avoid an uppercut. Gohan tried to get Gotenks with a roundhouse kick, but Gotenks narrowly avoided the attack by backing up again. _

"_Playtime's over kid." Gohan phased behind Gotenks and elbowed him in the base of the neck. _

_With a scream, Gotenks dropped to the ground and split into Goten and Trunks on impact. The two, saiyan, children were unconscious. _

"_It's over. Necroblast!" As Gohan's attack approached them, a big, pink figure blocked its path. "Stupid bubblegum boy!" Gohan applied more pressure and the blast started engulfing the fat Buu's body. _

_As Buu disintegrated, a figure leapt out from his hiding place and carried the two boys to safety. That figure was Seventeen. _

End

"Shortly after Seventeen brought us here, we realized that he wasn't as evil as everyone thought," said Trunks. "We also found out that he had gathered Sixteen's parts from the Cell Games area and had been rebuilding him all this time.

Sixteen smiled. "Yes, it is true. I am surprised though, that Seventeen had such technical skills."

Seventeen smiled and reclined back on the sofa. "I acquired those skills specifically to rebuild you big guy."

Gohan stared at the ground with a sad expression on his face. "I…I can't believe I would just turn on everyone like that…how…how could this've happened?"

"There is no point in dwelling on the past Gohan," said Sixteen. "What you can do is try to solve the problem."

"I guess you're right Sixteen," replied Gohan. "Though I was wondering, what's up with that super saiyan 5? How did my future self reach that level?"

"We don't really know how," said Goten. He became super saiyan 4 two years ago, and then a year later he became a super saiyan 5."

"Maybe there's a chance," said Gohan. "Super Saiyan 3 was exhausting enough for father. I'll bet super saiyan 5 really drains the energy."

Trunks shook his head. "I'm afraid not. In fact, super saiyan 5 is the holy grail of super saiyans. Once you power up, you don't have to power down."

"It's kind of like us androids," said Seventeen. "Your future self's energy lasts forever. He doesn't need to eat or sleep. His only weakness is that he needs to breathe. I'll bet that's why he hasn't attacked the forests."

Gohan nodded, soaking all the information in, when suddenly, the ground started to shake. The tremor only lasted a few seconds, but the occupants of the building all felt the after effects.

"He's attacking again," said Goten.

"Let's fuse." Goten and Trunks went outside and took their stances.

"Fu-sion-ha!" Their bodies merged into one and when the light died down, it revealed Gotenks.

"I'm coming too," said Gohan. "I can't just hide here while my future self attacks innocent people."

"Take a senzu bean," said Seventeen as he handed Gohan the bean. "Both of you be careful."

Gohan and Gotenks nodded before taking off.


	4. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Gohan and Gotenks sensed the crying people as they approached the doomed city.

"I feel terrible," said Gohan. "I can't believe I'm the one causing all of this."

"You're not the one causing this Gohan," said Gotenks. "It's you're alternate future self. You're not to blame. In fact, this could be an opportunity to change your future so if you ever get back to your own timeline, your world won't suffer like mine did."

"I guess so." Gohan kept a mellow look on his face as he stared down at the carnage below them. _So this is it. I'm going to fight myself._

They landed on the outskirts of the city and slowly made their way to the center. The center of the city was like blazing inferno; it had been set ablaze by a powerful blast. The closer they got, the hotter they felt, yet it didn't bother them as much as the cries of agony.

People they couldn't save were being burned alive. The air was thick with a mixture of smoke and the smell of charred flesh.

Gohan's eyes widened with a look of pity as people died left right and center. However, he was shocked to see Gotenks' serious, focused expression. Gotenks knew he couldn't do anything to save those people, so he just sucked it up and moved on. He was a far cry from the Gotenks who fought Majin Buu.

"Be careful Gohan," said Gotenks. "He's a super saiyan 5. He has us outclassed in every respect. We're only trying to stall him so the civilians can escape, not fight him to the finish. If he decides to leave, we let him leave."

Gohan nodded. "Right…I'll try not to get carried away…but it's going to be hard after knowing what he's done."

"Believe me Gohan; you don't want to know the half of it."

As they went deeper into the inferno, they heard laughter.

"I was expecting both of you. Now I have the answers I need." Evil Gohan sat atop a crumbling building, his long, silver tail lashing about casually.

"What are you going on about?" asked Gotenks.

"When I went to HFIL, I ran into some old friends…more specifically, Frieza and King Cold."

Gohan's eyes widened.

Evil Gohan grinned as he noticed his younger self. "I see you know what I'm talking about. Yes, I was curious about how you got here, so I mentioned you to them. Apparently, they were on their way to come and get you back to otherworld."

"Did they want to kill me before I turned into you?" asked Gohan in a spiteful tone.

Evil Gohan shook his head. "I see Gotenks didn't tell you. Frieza and King Cold…along with every other villain that we've fought in the past have become good. I inflicted so much pain on them when I gained access to HFIL that they realized what all of their victims had been feeling. They then vowed to turn good and help the rest of the universe fight me."

"So why is he here?" asked Gotenks in a demanding tone.

"It was Bulma's fault. She wanted to know what triggered my…transformation from my pathetic mystic form into this ultimate warrior. Apparently, my past self hitched a ride to the future while she was conducting a test, and was sent here."

"I see…" Gohan's mind was racing. _It all makes sense. King Yemma sent Frieza and his father to fight me, to see what triggered my evil powers. That Necroblast was probably the first release of my evil energy. It then happened again while fighting Dabura._

Evil Gohan chuckled as he dropped to the ground, rising back up and towering over his two opponents. "So then, we might as well get this battle over with. I'll enjoy fighting more than one weakling for a change."

Gotenks and Gohan tensed up. "This is it," said Gotenks. "Be on your guard Gohan."

Gohan nodded in agreement.

Before either of them could react, Evil Gohan flew forward and sent both his opponents flying with a blow from his forearm.

* * *

"They've started fighting," said Bulma as she looked on in dismay through the viewing globe in Yemma's station.

"We'll need to get down there as soon as possible," said Goku as he entered the check in station.

"Right…but it will take time," said Yemma. "It'll be a while before I can arrange for you and Vegeta to get down there."

Goku's tail swished impatiently. "How long?"

"I don't know…maybe half an hour…I don't know. We might also need to send Dende and Cell as well. It'll take everything we've got to retrieve the past Gohan. Frieza and his dad told us that Gohan was interested in his past self. He might not let him go without a fight."

Bulma sighed sadly. "I guess there's nothing we can do for our world…but at least we can prevent that other Gohan from destroying his own world."

"Don't be silly Bulma," said Vegeta as he walked into the area. "Kakarot and I have been practicing the fusion specifically for this battle, and in case something went wrong, we've also asked the Namekians to lend us a hand with a wish."

"What wish? What in the world do you two have planned?"

Goku grinned at her. "It's a surprise. Let's just say that Gohan will be in for quite a surprise."

* * *

Gotenks went flying back into a building. He skidded and tumbled a few feet before coming to a hard stop against a metal support beam.

Rubbing his head, Gotenks looked up at Evil Gohan, who was hovering over him with a malicious grin.

"Come on now…I wasn't even trying." Evil Gohan laughed as Gotenks struggled to stand up.

"Try this!" Gohan fired a Kamehameha wave at his evil counterpart. The blast hit its target, but fizzled out on impact.

"I can't remember being that weak…I guess this new power of my really made me forget my roots."

"You bet it did, and it'll cost you," said Gohan. He then saw Gotenks collapse on the ground and revert to his normal form. He was still conscious, but unable to stand for the moment.

Evil Gohan chuckled as he turned his attention back to Gotenks. "Oh don't worry about him. He always manages to crawl back into whatever hole he keeps crawling out of."

"No!" Gohan charged and rammed his fist into the back of his evil self's head. He then turned and kicked Evil Gohan's neck and then backed up.

Evil Gohan turned around with a smirk. "What was that? Was it supposed to accomplish something?"

Gohan was speechless and frozen in midair. He couldn't believe that his attacks had been so powerless. His evil self hadn't even made an effort to block or reduce the damage.

"What's wrong younger self? Finally realized that you've got no chance against me?"

Gohan gritted his teeth and regained his composure. "I'll never give up! My dad never gave up and neither will I!"

Evil Gohan laughed. "So it all goes back to dad does it? I eliminated him a long time ago, but don't be sad. In fact you should be glad. Don't you see how strong you're destined to become?"

"What?" Gohan was caught off guard by that statement.

"Don't tell me you've never felt it. It should've started by now. Can't you feel the dark energies beginning to course through you, their influence pushing you past your previous limits? I assume you've done the Necroblast a few times."

Gohan nodded fearfully.

"I know it's involuntary at first, but you'll eventually learn to control it."

"No! I'll never be like you. I won't…I refuse to do all of this!"

"Come on Gohan. The entire world will be your playground."

"What about Videl? What did she think of all this?" Gohan was desperate to get an answer. He half hoped that mentioning her would trigger a sort of regret in his evil counterpart.

To his horror, the Evil Gohan shook his head and chuckled. "Oh…you mean Hercule's daughter? She's with her father in otherworld."

"No! How could you? I thought I…I thought we…loved her?" Gohan's heart seemed to break, as he collapsed onto his knees.

Evil Gohan extended his hand. "Look at you…you're pathetic. I am your destiny, and if you refuse to accept it…then you'll die! Necroblast!"

_This is it…_ Thought Gohan as the blast came closer. _Never thought I'd kill my self…maybe on some level this counts as suicide. _

Then, Gohan was picked up by a furry arm and fazed out of the blast's path. When he looked up he saw his father, or something that looked like his father.

"So you're Gohan's past self. It's a good thing I showed up or you may have died by your own hands."

Even though it was rougher than usual, Gohan recognized his father's voice.

"Dad? But how?"

"King Yemma allowed us to come to earth to help out," said an equally furry Vegeta as he landed next to Goku. "However, our main objective is to retrieve you."

The Evil Gohan looked at the two older saiyans in amusement. "So you've both ascended to super saiyan 4. Big deal. I got past that level a year ago. I'm well beyond what either of you could handle."

Goku walked over to where Gotenks was just starting to stand and placed Gohan down next to him. "You two stay here and let us handle it now."

Gotenks fusion wore off and he split into an unconscious Goten and Trunks. Both of them collapsed.

Goku walked away and stood next to Vegeta as they both stared at Evil Gohan.

"It's been a while son," said Goku seriously.

"Let's see how well you do against two super saiyan 4's," said Vegeta.

Evil Gohan laughed. "You're power levels are pathetic next to mine. The two of you can't win."

Goku and Vegeta started powering up. Gohan was in awe as the earth shook beneath his feet. However, he then noticed that his evil self wasn't fazed by that show of power. He wondered how this battle would turn out.


	5. The Ultimate Fusion

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Vegeta's gaze shifted to Goku. "Ready Kakarot?"

Goku nodded.

"If you're done talking, I think I'll commence with your pummeling." Evil Gohan phased in front of Goku and sent him into a building with a punch to the jaw.

Goku crashed into the building's window before falling to the ground.

"How about this?" Vegeta hit Evil Gohan's head with a roundhouse kick. His smirk became a look of shock when he saw that Evil Gohan hadn't flinched or taken any damage.

Goku stood back up and cupped his hands. "Get away Vegeta!" He began charging red energy.

Crossing his arms, Evil Gohan smirked, daring Goku to hit him with his attack.

Goku then used the instant transmission to get behind Evil Gohan. "Kamehameha times 10!"

The blast engulfed Evil Gohan's body. The earth trembled as Goku poured some more energy into the blast. When he finally stopped and the smoke cleared, Evil Gohan was still standing as if nothing had happened.

"Uh-oh," said Gohan as he watched from the sidelines. "They don't stand a chance…even as super saiyan 4s."

"I wouldn't count them out just yet," said Trunks as he sat back up. "They've been training together in otherworld. I'm sure they have some tricks up their sleeves to even up the score."

"Wait, do you mean?"

Trunks smiled. "That's right…fusion."

Vegeta doubled over from Evil Gohan's gut punch. He then felt hands on his shoulders.

Lifting the prince up, Evil Gohan kneed him in the gut a few times before throwing him aside. He then felt pressure at the back of his neck from his father's kick.

"It's no use dad," he grabbed Goku's leg. "You're just too weak!" He threw Goku into Vegeta. The two saiyans went tumbling back a few feet.

"This isn't working Vegeta," said Goku. "We have no choice. We'll have to do this now."

Vegeta growled in frustration. "Fine Kakarot, but I won't like it."

They both assumed their poses and performed the dance. A few years of secret fusion dance practice had brought them in sync and their poses mirrored each other perfectly. "Fu-Sion-Ha!"

The two bodies flowed into each other to become one. A new silhouette appeared and finally took form as the light disappeared to reveal the new fighter.

Evil Gohan laughed. "So you're trying the fusion? It won't make a difference. Not against me, though it might be a bit amusing."

"Don't dismiss me so easily Gohan," said Gogeta. "I am more than just the sum of Goku and Vegeta."

Evil Gohan took his fighting stance. He was taking this battle a little more seriously than the ones he had fought before.

Gogeta started by phasing in front of Evil Gohan. Evil Gohan tried to punch Gogeta, but the punch was blocked. Gogeta then tried to counter with his own punch, but it was blocked as well. The two then started exchanging blows, vanishing and reappearing in several locations.

"I…I can't keep up with them," said Gohan. "They're so fast."

"Come on dad," said Trunks. _I know that they've been known to not take battles seriously when fused, but this time seems different. This time Gogeta senses how dire the situation is and is giving it his all. I just hope it'll be enough._

Gogeta successfully landed a punch to Evil Gohan's jaw. However, Evil Gohan countered by kneeing Gogeta's gut. Gogeta doubled over, and then went crashing into the ground because of a double-fisted smash to the back.

Quickly regaining his footing, Gogeta charged energy. "Big Bang Kamehameha!"

"Necroblast!"

The two blasts collided and canceled each other out in a huge explosion.

Before the smoked could clear, Evil Gohan rushed forward and slammed his fist into Gogeta's forehead.

Gogeta was caught off guard, but quickly countered with a kick to the side of the neck, sending his opponent flying sideways and into a building. He then pursued his opponent while generating a pearl colored ball in is hand.

As Evil Gohan stood up he saw Gogeta draw the ball of energy into his own palm and clench his fist. Crossing his arms, Evil Gohan instinctively braced himself as a stream of sparkles where thrown at him.

Gogeta phased behind Evil Gohan after the sparkles had exploded and bombarded his back with punches and kicked.

Recovering from the blast, Evil Gohan was able to faze behind Gogeta and roundhouse kick him in the back, sending his opponent staggering forward.

Gogeta then turned around and caught Evil Gohan's punch. He then threw Evil Gohan over his shoulder, sending him flying into a nearby building.

Evil Gohan chuckled as he walked out of the collapsing building. "That was fun."

"You've come along way Gohan," said Gogeta. "I'm fighting as hard as I can and we're still evenly matched."

Evil Gohan raised an eyebrow ridge. "That was your best? I haven't even warmed up yet."

Gogeta's expression showed shock and horror. "Wh-What?"

An evil grin appeared on Evil Gohan's face. "That's right. I haven't been trying up until now. I assumed you weren't either, but there goes that theory."

Evil Gohan started powering up. A black flame aura appeared around his body with lightning bolts crackling around him. The ground shook as he powered up.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Trunks.

"Wow…that's some much power…I…It feels terrible." Gohan was scared…scared of himself, more than he had ever been. This was the power that had lain dormant in his body, the power that the elder kai had awakened in him. He didn't have complete access to it when fighting Buu, but now he didn't want that access.

Gogeta took a step back as a look of fear crossed his face. He was on the ground an in pain one second later. A blow sent him into a building a few seconds later. He went flying through the building and landed on top of a car, destroying it.

"What's wrong Gogeta? Not so arrogant now?"

Gogeta slowly pulled himself out of the car.

"I think I'll kill you now." Evil Gohan raised his hand and charged energy. "Good bye father." The ball of dark energy was heading for Gogeta. It was powerful enough to destroy him.

Just then, someone appeared and then used instant transmission to get himself and Gogeta to safety. Evil Gohan's eyes widened when he realized that the attack would destroy the planet. He redirected the blast upward and into space before turning to and glaring at the newcomer.

"It's a good thing I came when I did," said the newcomer. He was clearly a super saiyan 4, but his clothing resembled a combination of Goku's and Vegeta's. He had Goku's gi-type pants, but they were the same color as Vegeta's leather ssj4 pants. His boot and gloves were also the same as ssj4 Vegeta's.

"Vegetto," said Gogeta. "I'm glad that you arrived when you did. We can't beat Gohan on our own. We'll have to fight him together."

"Vegetto?" Evil Gohan raised an eyebrow ridge. "How? You're a fusion of my father and Vegeta as well. How can you exist at the same time as Gogeta?"

"I was wished into existence with the Namekian dragonballs," said Vegetto. "And now I'm here to help."

Gohan and Trunks were just as surprised as Evil Gohan was.

"So they wished Vegetto into existence?" asked Gohan. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Me neither," said Trunks.

At that point Goten started stirring. "Uh…uh…what happened?" He rubbed his aching head is he sat up.

"It's a long story Goten," said Trunks. "Our dad's became super saiyan 4's in otherworld, then showed up to save us and take Gohan back with them…probably so they could return him to his own world. They then fused and tried to beat him, but couldn't. However, they had anticipated that and somehow used the Namekian dragonballs before hand to wish Vegetto, their Potaro fusion, into existence."

"I'm gonna need the long version later Trunks," said Goten as he focused on the action.

Gogeta and Vegetto stood side by side facing Evil Gohan. Their aura's were perfectly equal.

"Are you ready for your true challenge Gohan?" asked Vegetto.

Evil Gohan shrugged. "Sure why not. It would be fun fighting a double fusion after the disappointment Gogeta gave me."

"Time for you to face the true ultimate fusion," said Gogeta as he and Vegetto took their poses.

"Fu! Sion! Ha!" Their bodies melted into each other as the new being formed. He was wearing the classic fusion vest; only what would normally be yellow was blue on this one. His pants were like those of Vegetto's, but his boots were like those of Gogeta's, and he had no gloves.

Evil Gohan looked on with an amused expression. "And what's your name?"

"I am Gogetto," he said in a voice that resembled both Gogeta's and Vegetto's.


	6. The Secret of Super Saiyan 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Evil Gohan laughed. "So Gogetto, let's see what you're capable of."

Gogetto took his fighting stance. "Ready when you are." He then opened up a mental link to Trunks, Goten, and Gohan.

"_Listen you three, I won't be able to stay like this for long. Trunks and Goten, both of you need to get out of here right now. Gohan, you stay. We'll find a way to get you to safety."_

"Let's begin!" Evil Gohan charged at Gogetto and started exchanging blows with him. He blocked a punch from Gogetto and landed his own, sending the fusion into a nearby building. "Look's like I overestimated your power," he said mockingly.

Gogetto emerged from the rubble unharmed. "Don't count me out just yet Gohan." He flew back up and continued to clash with Evil Gohan.

Trunks and Goten nodded, both understood what had to be done.

"Goodbye Gohan," said Goten. "It was nice seeing the old you again. You're in father's hands now."

Gohan looked at his brother with a sad expression. "But I…I can't just leave you and Trunks to fend for yourselves."

"We'll be fine," replied Trunks. "We've spent the last five years fighting for our lives. I'm sure we can handle this. Besides, you'll need to get back to your own time and prevent this terrible future from occurring."

"But I don't even know how it happened. How do I know that I won't end up ruining my world as well?"

"I'm sure my mother will find a way to stop it," replied Trunks. "She's probably unraveled the mystery by now."

Gohan hugged his brother and Trunks before they left for the log cabin. He then turned his attention back to the battle.

Gogetto seemed to be holding his own, but it was clear that he was the underdog in this fight.

Evil Gohan rammed his kneed into Gogetto's gut and the sent him to the ground with a double-fisted smash.

Gogetto stood back up, only to be sent into another building by a kick to the neck. _ This isn't good. His power just keeps increasing. He's well beyond what I can handle now!_

Gogetto quickly recovered and landed a punch to Evil Gohan's cheek. Evil Gohan's head turned sideways with the impact to reduce damage. He didn't seem to be harmed at all.

"That all Gogetto? So much for the Ultimate Fusion." Evil Gohan started laughing as Gogetto got up.

Dusted off his clothes, Gogetto quickly glanced at Gohan before turning back to his opponent. Smirking, he said, "I'm sorry I had to cut this so short, but I have business elsewhere."

Evil Gohan raised an eyebrow ridge. "Elsewhere? What makes you think you can just walk away?"

Gogetto grinned broadly. "I never said I would be walking," He thrust his arms out to the sides and charged energy in each. "Final!"

Evil Gohan laughed. "An attack of that level cannot hurt me."

Gogetto brought his hands together, then mover the cupped hands to his side. "Kamehameha!"

The blast rocketed towards Evil Gohan. Any other enemy would've been finished, but Evil Gohan casually blocked the attack with one hand.

Seeing his chance, Gogetto used the instant transmission to get to Gohan, and then used it to go back to otherworld.

Evil Gohan chuckled as he cancelled out the attack. Looking around, he noted that he was the only one in the area. Gogetto, Goten, Trunks, and his younger self were all gone.

He cupped his chin as a grin played on his lips. _They must've had this planned from the beginning. I guess Gogetto's smarter than I gave him credit for._ His grin became sadistic. _It doesn't matter though. There's no place he can hide that I can't reach.

* * *

_

Gohan was shocked when he felt the hand on his shoulder. The next minute he found himself in the check in station with the giant ogre, King Yemma staring down at him.

"Ah…um…what's going on?" Turning around, he saw Gogetto's fusion splitting up into Vegetto and Gogeta's glowing silhouette. Gogeta then split into Goku and Vegeta.

"Good job you two," said King Yemma. "That was some quick thinking on your part and wishing Vegetto into existence was even better."

"I must say, it's weird standing in the same room as two people I'm supposed to be a fusion of," said Vegetto.

King Yemma then directed his gaze to Gohan, who looked back with a guilty smile. "It's alright Gohan. I know you're not that way…yet. That's why we brought you here. Gohan, we might be able to put a stop to your…evil transformation. Bulma says she's found a possible reason for you turning evil."

A grim expression crossed Gohan's face. "That's good. I never want to be like him…if there's any way for me to prevent this…"

Goku put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Look son, you don't need to beat yourself up over what your future self's done. We all know you're a completely different person…especially after seeing what you could've become."

"Thanks dad…" Gohan then felt a bulging sensation in his rear end. A few second later, his tail shot out, punching a hole in the back of his pants. "What the?"

Everyone in the room stared at Gohan's tail as it swished about behind him.

"This isn't good," said King Yemma as he stroked his beard. "Bulma said that your tail's regrowth was what might've triggered you becoming evil."

Gohan's eyes widened and he proceeded to forcibly yank at his tail. Unfortunately, like most saiyans, it caused him extreme pain and diminished his strength. Sinking to his knees, Gohan let go of the limb.

"Allow me," said Vegeta, walking up to Gohan with serious expression. "I'll try to make is as quick and painless as possible." Placing a hand on Gohan's back, he then grabbed hold of the tail with the other hand. Yanking it off in one swift motion, Vegeta dropped the wriggling limb.

Gohan panted heavily as he tried to overcome the sudden pain.

"You gonna be okay son?" asked Goku in a concerned tone.

"Yeah dad…I'll be fine…just need some time."

"I'm afraid pulling his tail out won't do any good," said Bulma as she walked in.

Looking up, Gohan smiled at Bulma. Her seemingly young appearance reminded him of the fact that his future self had killed her in a time not long after his own.

Bulma smiled down at Gohan. "It's good to see you again Gohan. I missed the old you."

"Thanks Bulma," said Gohan in a sad tone.

"What did you mean by it not doing any good?" asked Vegetto.

"I meant that his tail would only grow…back…who are you?"

"He's what we were talking about," said Vegeta. "We knew our normal fusion wouldn't be enough, so we wished Vegetto into existence. He's the result of our Potaro fusion. Unfortunately, even with a double fusion we were no match for Gohan's Evil self."

"That was smart thinking," said Bulma. "Anyway…about what I was saying." She knelt down beside Gohan, and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember when you were fighting Raditz…when you injured him while in a blind rage?"

Gohan nodded.

"Well, that was actually you evil power coming to the surface. Normally, you didn't sustain it long enough to turn on your friends, even when you fought Cell; you only unleashed a portion of it. Then the Old Kai awakened your hidden powers."

Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean my powers are…"

"That's right. You might have control now…but repeated use of it in sparring caused the evil to gain a stronger foothold over you. It was your mystic power, which triggered your tail's growth. Then that pushed you over the edge and turned you evil."

"What about Super Saiyan 5?" asked Vegeta. "Have you figured out how the evil Gohan ascended to that level?"

"I have," replied Bulma in a grim tone. "Unfortunately, its another product of his mystic power. Gohan's mystic forms are based off of the super saiyan transformations. The one he fought super Buu in was his super saiyan 2 mystic. The one he killed most of us with was super saiyan 3 mystic. Super saiyan 4 mystic was a product of him gaining control of his super Oozaru state. However, in doing so, he was able to unlock another reservoir of power that nobody else was aware of. It was Gohan's true hidden power, and it's a power only he possesses."

"I don't understand," said Goku. "Could you explain?"

Bulma nodded. "When the Tuffles and I used the energy scanner to look at your and Vegeta's ki channels, we discovered something. There were certain…chambers, that each contained a reservoir of power. They were organized in such a way that you had to unlock one to proceed to the next. We assumed those to be the super saiyan transformations. You and Vegeta were both ssj3 at the time, so only three of the chambers were unlocked. The unlocking of the fourth required additional power from the tail."

Vegetto cupped his chin. "That makes sense. So you're saying that Gohan has a fifth chamber that nobody else possesses?"

Bulma nodded. "That's exactly what I'm saying.

"I see." Gohan stood back up with a determined look. "Then there's one thing I can do to prevent this future from happening in my universe as well."

Before Gohan could finish his sentence, he, Goku, Vegeta, and Vegetto all tensed up.

"He's coming…he's here!" exclaimed Goku.

"Get out of here Bulma," exclaimed Vegeta. "He's coming! Try and warn the others!"

Bulma nodded, before running out of the check in station.

Gohan tensed up. "Should I fight too?"

"Don't worry son," said Goku. "I'm sure it won't hurt to use your mystic power one last time."

The four saiyans tensed up, ready for the fight.


	7. The Universe Unites

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

Seventeen looked up at the vortex in the sky. "He's going back into HFIL."

"I do not think this is good," said Sixteen.

"Why?" asked Seventeen. "He's gone, which means that Gohan, Goten and Trunks should be safe.

"I think it is called a gut feeling."

Just then, Sixteen's scanners beeped, alerting them to the two new arrivals.

"Goten, Trunks," Seventeen smiled as he looked from one to the other. "Where's Gohan?"

"Let's go inside," said Goten. "We'll explain everything."

* * *

Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Vegetto tensed up as they sensed the enormous power approaching. However, a scream alerted them to its arrival at the check-in station.

King Yemma screamed as his boxers were yanked up from the back of his pants.

Evil Gohan chuckled. "Super Wedgy!"

"Stop it," said Vegetto. "Your fight is with us!"

Letting go of King Yemma, Evil Gohan dropped to the ground in front of his four opponents. Crossing his arms, he looked them over.

"Even at full power you couldn't beat me. What makes you think you'll stand a chance against me in you current states? As I recall, you won't be able to fuse for a while."

"You've really done it Gohan," said Goku. "The entire universe is against you now. You can't possibly win."

"I think you have it the wrong way around father," replied Evil Gohan.

"There's always a way Gohan," replied Goku.

Chuckling, Evil Gohan phased behind Goku, knocking him to the ground with a neck chop. He held back, allowing Goku to retain consciousness. Phasing back to his original position, Evil Gohan smirked as his father struggled to his feet.

"Dad, are you alright?" exclaimed Gohan in a worried tone.

"Don't worry," replied Goku as he rubbed the back of his head. "He wasn't even trying when he hit me."

With a grunt, Vegeta powered up to ssj4. "Stop toying with us boy! Our bodies are far more resilient in the other world. Here we can fight with our full power!" A bright, fiery crimson aura surrounded his body and caused the check in station to shake.

Gohan's eyes widened. "Wow…now that's powerful."

Evil Gohan chuckled at his younger self. _He's got no idea. I can top that. He's a weakling compared to me. _

With a yell, Goku also exploded into his ssj4 state, causing the check in station to shake even more violently.

"Now it's my turn," said Vegetto as he ascended to his ssj4 form. The shaking became so violent that Gohan was forced onto one knee in order to maintain his balance.

After a few seconds, the shaking subsided as the three saiyans finished powering up.

"Are you ready to take on three super saiyan 4's" asked Vegetto.

Evil Gohan laughed. "I'll admit that you're all powerful warriors. However, the three of you cannot defeat me."

"There are four of us here," said Gohan as he stepped forward with a determined look.

"Stay back Gohan," said Goku with a serious tone. "This fight's far beyond you. Just hang back."

"But dad…"

"Do as he says boy," said Vegeta. "You'll only get in the way."

Gohan sighed, and stood to the side.

"Please don't fight in here," said King Yemma as he got back up. "I don't know how much more the check in station can take."

"You heard him," said Vegetto. "Let's take this outside."

The five saiyans flew out of the check in station, and to the clouded area in front of it.

"Shall we commence?" asked Evil Gohan. It was more of a rhetorical question as he phased in front of Vegetto.

Vegetto doubled over as Evil Gohan's fist rammed into his gut. Goku and Vegeta leapt to the sides to surround their enemy. Evil Gohan then sent Vegetto flying with a roundhouse kick.

Once Vegetto was safely away from Evil Gohan, Goku and Vegeta unleashed their attacks.

"Final Flash!"

"Kamehameha times ten!"

Evil Gohan crossed his arm and blocked the attacks with just his aura. "Is that all you've got?" He then phased below Vegeta.

Grabbing the prince by the ankles, he sent help flying into Goku. The two saiyans went crashing through the clouds.

Evil Gohan then felt a pressure on his shoulder and turned around to see Vegetto's beam sword making contact.

The fusion's eyes widened when he realized how useless his attack had been.

Yawning, Evil Gohan dashed towards Vegetto, and jabbed his middle and index fingers into the fusion's sternum. Vegetto felt the energy drain out of him. He was then sent into a cloud with a palm thrust to the chest.

Vegetto panted heavily as he lay there on the cloud. With his energy drained, he had to revert to his base form. Clutching his chest, he looked back up at Gohan with a horrified expression.

"What did you do to me?"

Evil Gohan laughed. "I call that my Dracula Fang Fist. Just like its name sake, it can drain my opponent's life force."

"Vegetto!" Gohan phased next to Vegetto and helped him to his feet.

"Thanks Gohan, but I don't think I can continue fighting him."

"What happened Vegetto?" asked a concerned Goku as he and Vegeta returned.

"Careful you two," said Vegetto. "He has a technique that allows him to drain our energy. I was hit with it and now I can't fight anymore." He then blacked out, collapsing onto the cloud he was on.

Goku and Vegeta's eyes widened. Though they tried to conceal it, their eyes showed how fearful they were.

Evil Gohan chuckled. "What's wrong father? You and Vegeta look scared. Don't tell me that little technique of crippled your saiyan spirit."

"We…we can't let him get to us Vegeta," said Goku.

"You think I don't know that?" snapped Vegeta.

"I think I'll end this now. Necroblast!" The black wave of energy smacked into Goku and Vegeta, sending them back into the clouds and reverting them to their base forms.

"Dad! Vegeta!" Gohan felt fear wash over him when he realized that he was own his own.

"Well younger self, it looks like you're the only one left." Evil Gohan lowered himself to Gohan's level. "I could just eliminate you now."

Gohan slid into his battle stance and got ready to fight. "I know I can't beat you, but I also can't let you get away with this. Besides, what happens to you if I die?"

Evil Gohan broke out into a fit laughter. "Have forgotten about the Trunks who warned us about the androids? He made it very clear that when time travel occurs, an alternate reality is created. Even if I kill you, I'll still exist. Your world would just be deprived of you."

"That doesn't mean I'll just give up. I'm not letting you have your way."

"Very well then. I'll kill you all in less than a minute." Backing up, Evil Gohan started gathering energy in his right index finger. Within seconds, a barrage of small beams shot out and headed for each of the four other saiyans.

Gohan saw the blast coming, but his body couldn't move fast enough to dodge. He was going to die.

However, three silhouettes appeared. One shielded Gohan and Vegetto. The other two shielded Goku and Vegeta respectively.

Gohan was shocked. The power levels all felt familiar. The one in front of him was unmistakable. "Cell?"

Turning around and Cell smiled at him. "So we meet again. I was actually starting to miss the old you." He then turned back to Evil Gohan. "However, if any good came out of your…transformation, it's that it opened my eyes."

Goku opened his eyes as he started to regain consciousness. "Th-Thanks Frieza."

Frieza crossed his arms, a smirk adorning his face. "Who would've thought I'd end up saving you." Frieza chuckled at the irony.

Dabura also chuckled. "Looks like we arrived just in time."

Gohan couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Wow…I guess they really have changed. How ironic that I'd end up being saved by Cell?_

Evil Gohan gave the new arrivals an amused look. "I thought you'd learned your lesson. I guess I'll have to re-teach you."

"Thunder Flash!" The fiery beam of energy engulfed Evil Gohan's body. Pikkon smiled at his handy work. "It's about time you learned that same lesson."

The flames subsided to reveal that Evil Gohan was unharmed. A moment later, Pikkon was on a cloud, doubled over and in pain.

"I'd say it's time for round two," said Frieza as he, Cell, and Dabura got ready to fight Evil Gohan.

"Hold on guys," called Gohan. "My father and Vegeta were super saiyan fours! They were no match for him. You three won't stand a chance."

Frieza chuckled. "You underestimate our ability to grow stronger. We've been training for years. Cell's already as strong as Goku."

"Having that old Kai raise our powers also helped," added Cell. "It's a good thing we don't have inherently evil powers."

"But-" Gohan was cut off as Kibitoshin and Dende phased in front of him. They both gave him a warm smile. "Dende…Supreme Kai…"

"Relax Gohan," said Dende. "They'll only hold him off. We'll heal Goku, Vegeta and Vegetto."

"Okay…" Gohan was unsure, but hearing it come from Dende's mouth, it made more sense.

"It's great to see the old you Gohan," said Shin, a hidden emotion threatening to come to the surface. "Well, we've got work to do."

Evil Gohan eyed the three newcomers with amusement. "So you really intend to go through with this. Didn't you learn from Pikkon's mistake?" Evil Gohan directed his gaze to Pikkon's fallen body. "He won't be getting up for quite a while."

Cell, Frieza, and Dabura started powering up. Gohan's eyes widened at how powerful they were. Frieza had become as strong as he had been during the Cell Games. Cell was as powerful as his ssj4 father, and Dabura was as stronger than Super Buu.

Evil Gohan chuckled. "Look's like I'll have some fun with you after all." He then phased in front of Frieza, and sent the fallen tyrant to the ground with a sharp blow to the head. However, the former tyrant recovered from the blow, and countered with a death saucer.

Evil Gohan caught the disk, and shattered it with his fingers, then raised his forearm to block Dabura's sword. Retreating, Dabura then hit him with a flame breath.

Evil Gohan blew away the flames with his aura, but came face to face with Cell and his solar flare. Smiling, Evil Gohan closed his now blinded eyes. "As if that'll slow me down."

Using his other senses, he phased in front of Cell and sent him crashing through the clouds with a punch to the jaw. He then went for Frieza and grabbed his tale. Swinging him around, he sent his opponent towards Dabura. However, Dabura materialized a net and caught Frieza.

Evil Gohan chuckled. _I'll have to do something about that Demon King. _ Phasing Behind him, he knocked Dabura out of the fight with an elbow to the back.

"Take this!" Frieza raised his index finger and formed a large Death Ball. Hurling the ball, his attack hit its target.

The resulting dust cloud gave Evil Gohan the perfect cover. Not that he needed it, but it was always fun to surprise his opponents. Erupting from the dust cloud, he dashed past Frieza. The former tyrant turned around just in time to see Evil Gohan's boot's heal make contact with his face. With a cry, Frieza dropped onto the cloud, he too was out of the fight.

Evil Gohan opened his eyes. _ Looks like someone's got their eyes back. _

"Multiform!"

Evil Gohan looked around and saw that four Cells had surrounded him. "You've weakened yourself by splitting into four."

"We'll see about that," said all four in unison.

"Special Beam Canon!"

"Tri Beam!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Galic Gun!"

The four beams almost hit their target, but Evil Gohan's aura was too powerful. Evil Gohan then blew all four Cells away with an explosive wave. Phasing behind one, he kneed him in the gut. Then phasing behind another one, he first knocked him out with a neck chop before hurling him into his previous target.

He bowled through the ki blasts of the other two before grabbing them by the face and holding them like a rag doll. He then threw them both into the previous two, causing them all to unite into one Cell.

"You're strong Cell, but not strong enough." Gohan was about to finish Cell of with a ki blast when he sensed another large power behind him. "So the double fusion has returned."

While the former villains held him off, Goku, Vegeta, and Vegetto had been given enough time to fuse.

"Last time my fusion didn't last the full thirty minutes," said Gogetto. "This time I can fight longer and harder."

Evil Gohan slid into his fighting stance. "I look forward to seeing your true power this time around."

Gogetto also assumed his fighting stance, and then telepathically contacted Cell.

"_Cell, I need you to do something for me."_

"_What is it Gogetto?"_

"_Please form a spirit bomb. It might be our only chance." _

"_I'll…I'll try. But how can I gather that much energy?"_

"_King Kai will help you. Just please do it. I'll hold him off as long as I can." _

With the connection broken, Gogetto raised his forearm to block Evil Gohan's punch. He then countered with a chin kick, but missed.

"Behind you."

Gogetto turned around in time to receive a punch to the face from Evil Gohan. He was then hit in the gut with a barrage of punches and kicks. Then, he was sent flying into the clouds with a palm thrust to the chest.

Evil Gohan chuckled. "Come on Gogetto. I know you're better than this."

Gogetto emerged from the clouds and struck Evil Gohan in the cheek with a punch. However, his eyes widened when he realized how ineffective that punch had been. He backed away.

To taunt his opponent, Evil Gohan pointed to his chin mockingly.

Gogetto was in a fix. His opponent was in complete control of the battle and he seemed powerless. _This isn't good. There has to be a way to hold him back until the spirit bomb is ready._ Gogetto's eyes widened when the idea hit him. _Of course…I can't believe I forgot about it!_

Evil Gohan raised an eyebrow as a red aura enveloped Gogetto. "What are you up to?"

"Kaioken 30x!" Gogetto dashed forward and sent Evil Gohan flying with a punch to the face. Phasing behind Evil Gohan, he then sent him back the other way with a roundhouse kick to the back. Then he kept up with the flying Gohan and started pummeling him with punches and kicks. He then stopped, allowing Evil Gohan to continue on his course.

Evil Gohan recovered. "Oh off course, the Kaioken."

"You can't win," said Gogetto. "We've got the advantage now."

Evil Gohan started laughing. "You think you've got an advantage? That 30x Kaioken won't be enough. I've only been using one percent of my power!"

Gogetto's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right. I've been toying with all of you this entire time. Allow me to show you a little more power." A black aura flared around Evil Gohan's body; purple bolts of lightning snaked around his body and the heavens began to shake. "Now you're in for it."

Gogetto started to see stars; as if out of nowhere, he was sent flying through the clouds by a blow to the head. He then found himself doubled over from what felt like a gut punch. Then he felt a hand grab his throat from behind, and was chucked through the clouds.

After flying through the clouds for several minutes, Gogetto was able to stop himself. However, before he could regain his bearings he split back into Gogeta and Vegetto.

"This isn't good," said Gogeta. "We don't stand a cha-" He split into Goku and Vegeta before he could finish speaking.

"I guess Kaioken greatly reduces the fusion time," said Vegetto.

"I can't believe how powerful he's become," said Vegeta. "There's no way to beat him."

"Maybe there is," replied Goku. "Look." He pointed up to the large sun-like ball of ki. "It's the spirit bomb. Cell's finished it."

"That bomb contains energy from everyone dead and alive," said Vegetto. "If anything can beat him, it can."

Evil Gohan was about to pursue a downed Gogetto when he had noticed the giant ball in the sky. Now he was giving Cell a confident smirk, as if daring him to throw the all powerful spirit bomb.


	8. The Unfortunate Decision

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or have any rights to it.

* * *

"Come on Cell," said Evil Gohan. "Throw that spirit bomb at me."

"Very well, if you're in such a hurry to die!" Thrusting his arms forward, Cell hurled the Spirit Bomb at Evil Gohan.

Evil Gohan chuckled as the immense ball of energy hurtled towards him. It contained energy from every being that had every lived, except Goku, Vegeta, Vegetto, and Gohan.

"Alright," said Goku. "Majin Buu was destroyed by just the energy from earth, this bomb contains energy from all of otherworld as well as the entire living universe."

"Gohan doesn't look too worried," said Vegeta. "Surely he isn't that powerful."

"Probably just being arrogant," replied Vegetto. "That Spirit Bomb feels like it's much stronger than him."

"How can you tell?" asked Goku.

"When we were Gogetto and using the 30x Kaioken, we were able to beat Gohan at one percent of his maximum power. I simply multiplied the power he was at by one hundred to estimate his full power, and from what I can tell, that Spirit Bomb is far too powerful for him to withstand."

Gohan had also sensed a great power difference between Evil Gohan and the Spirit Bomb. Like Vegetto, he was also confused about why Evil Gohan was simply standing there as the bomb approached him.

"He's just standing there," he said to Shin and Dende.

"He's arrogant," replied Shin. "He underestimates the combined might of the universe."

"I hope you're right," said Gohan, "because he looks awfully confident, and I don't like that at all."

"I know what you mean," said Dende. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Evil Gohan smirked confidently as the immense mass of energy approached him. It was now within a few meters of him.

Cell smiled as he lost sight of Evil Gohan. _I can still sense his energy over there. That fool's arrogance will be his undoing. _

As the bomb exploded, everyone felt Evil Gohan's power suddenly drop as the cloud he had been standing on was completely destroyed by the Spirit Bomb.

"Hurray!" said Goku as he pumped his fist in the air. "Never thought I'd be celebrating the end of my own son."

Vegeta crossed his arms and chuckled. "Yes, this is a strange feeling, but it's still feels good knowing the universe is safe."

"Wow…looks like my future self's gone," said Gohan as he stared at the spot where Evil Gohan had been standing. A smile appeared on his face as he looked up at Cell. _How ironic that he ended up saving the universe._

Cell smiled at the vaporized cloud. "Never thought I'd end up saving the universe. This actually feels pretty good."

"Who ever said the universe is safe," came a voice from behind.

All the laughter and cheering stopped as everyone turned to look at the figure floating behind Cell. He had a malicious grin on his face, as if he had been playing a cruel joke.

"No! How can this be?" said Cell as he backed away. "That Spirit Bomb was stronger than you."

Evil Gohan laughed. "Did you really think I didn't know that? I'm not an idiot like Freeza or Buu. I know better than to stand in one place while a fully charge Spirit Bomb comes hurtling towards me. I simply moved out of the way and concealed my power level. I wanted to see everyone get all happy."

Everyone looked on with a horrified expression as Evil Gohan knocked Cell out with a sharp blow to the head.

Vegetto nodded to Goku, before flying up to face Evil Gohan.

"Time for a rematch!"

"You must love getting your butt kicked," replied Evil Gohan as he casually blocked all of Vegetto's punches.

"Stop it Vegetto," yelled Gohan. "You can't beat him on you're own!"

Just then, Goku appeared in front of Gohan. "Gohan, come with me."

"But…dad...why?"

"It's time you went back to your own timeline. There's nothing we can do against you now, but with your knowledge, you can prevent yourself from turning into a monster."

"But there has to be a way to beat this guy! The father I knew would always find a way!"

Goku looked away with a slightly ashamed expression. "He's not invincible, and someday we might find a way to beat him, but this is our fight. Go back to your own timeline Gohan. I know you won't end up evil."

Placing a hand on his son's shoulder, Goku used the instant transmission to transport them to another part of otherworld.

Bulma was waiting for them. Her time travel device was set up, and she had programmed the coordinates to be Mt. Paozu, shortly after the battle with Dabura had ended.

Gohan walked up to the portal, but turned around to look back. "I…I just feel guilty leaving everyone like this."

"We'll miss you Gohan," said Bulma as she hugged him. "But you have to go back. You've got family in your own timeline."

"You're right about that…but what if I turn into a monster like I did in this timeline?"

"You won't" replied Goku. "Bulma's already told you everything about why you became evil. All you have to do is to counter-act it."

"Besides all that, you have party to enjoy," said Bulma. "After facing this terrible future, you at least deserve to enjoy it."

Gohan looked at the ground, he was still too conflicted to leave.

"Hey Gohan," came a familiar voice, which snapped him out of it.

Smiling, Gohan look up and saw Piccolo floating in the air. The namek descended to his level and approached him with a smile.

"It's good to see the old you Gohan. When I heard you were in our universe, I just had to find a way to see you."

"Thanks Piccolo," said Gohan as he started to tear up. "I'm so sorry about what happened here."

"Stop crying!" scolded Piccolo. "I thought you were over your crybaby phase." Placing a hand on his shoulder, Piccolo gave Gohan a reassuring look. "We'll be fine. I'm sure we'll eventually find a way to beat your older self, maybe even turn him good again. Right now, you need to focus on your timeline. You've got all the information you need. Now go back to your own world and enjoy that party."

Wiping away his tears, Gohan looked back up at Piccolo with a smile. "Thanks Piccolo. That was just the pep talk I needed." With a last wave goodbye, Gohan entered the portal.

He felt himself loose consciousness as time travel put something of a strain on his mind. When he opened his eyes, he was lying in the grass in front of his house.

Opening the door, Gohan rushed inside. _It's here…it's all here._ He then felt for his friends and family's power levels. _They're all here too. I'm back…I'm back in my own time! Oh! The party, I've got to get changed and return!_

Getting changed, Gohan took off for the party at Capsule Corp. However, he still had to find a way to prevent himself from turning on his friends and family.

He then remembered Bulma's words.

Flashback:

"_Do you remember when you were fighting Raditz…when you injured him while in a blind rage?" _

_Gohan nodded. _

"_Well, that was actually you evil power coming to the surface. Normally, you didn't sustain it long enough to turn on your friends, even when you fought Cell; you only unleashed a portion of it. Then the Old Kai awakened your hidden powers." _

_Gohan's eyes widened. "You mean my powers are…" _

"_That's right. You might have control now…but repeated use of it in sparring caused the evil to gain a stronger foothold over you. It was your mystic power, which triggered your tail's growth. Then that pushed you over the edge and turned you evil."_

End.

A serious expression appeared on Gohan's face as an idea popped into his head. _That has to be it. I know what I'll have to do.

* * *

_

The next day…

Goku and Gohan appeared in the world of the Kais.

Shin and Old Kai rushed over to them.

"What brings both of you here?" asked Shin. "Is there some sort of trouble on Earth?"

"No," replied Goku as he scratched his. "Gohan just asked me to bring him here. He said it was important."

"So Gohan, what's so important that you'd need to come all the way here?" asked Old Kai.

"Well Old Kai," replied Gohan in a serious tone. "I was hoping you could…reseal my hidden powers."

Everyone besides Gohan gasped.

"What?" Old Kai was stunned. "After all the time spent on awakening your powers, you want me to seal them back up again. I can do it, but why would you want me to?"

"It's a long story, and it might sound unbelievable, but it's the truth."

Shin, Old Kai, and Goku listened intently as Gohan told them about what had happened to him yesterday on the night of the party.


End file.
